Together Again
by CassetteTapes
Summary: Catcisse pairing, my take on episode 4x3 and focusing on the 'blessed womb' incident, because the look Narcisse gave the cardinal after touching Catherine was most certainly that of the green eyed monster. (Aka jealousy) Rated K One-shot! Disclaimer: I do not own Reign and no copyright is intended!


**Catcisse pairing, my take on episode 4x3 and focusing on the 'blessed womb' incident, because the look he gave the cardinal after touching Catherine was most certainly that of the green eyed monster. (Aka jealousy)**

 **Rated K**

 **One-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Reign and no copyright is intended!**

Catherine couldn't believe what she was hearing…Claude, a _saint?!_ Had the cardinal gone insane? Maybe her poison hadn't only affected his vision but his brain as well. She wasn't alone in being shocked, Leeza, Narcisse, and even Claude herself looked confused and more so disbelieving. All of a sudden a hand landed on her stomach, her head darted up ready to smack whomever the hand belonged to only to see the cardinal himself. "You Queen Mother have conceived this child of God with your blessed womb."

Catherine barely had a chance to process what he'd just said before Narcisse's hand had quickly removed the cardinal's hand from her stomach his eyes blazing with appeared to Catherine as jealousy. Narcisse's hand drifted over her belly and it lingered there a second longer then necessary. Again she didn't have time to comprehend the meaning of this before an idea struck her, if she embraced this 'Claude the saint' madness maybe it could benefit her. Maybe she could convince Claude to agree with the Cardinal's idea long enough to drive him out of France for good, "Yesssss." She nearly squealed, and went on to praise Claude and aggravate Leeza, just as she was about to leave the room she whispered in Narcisse's ear, "We can make this work."

It had been a long time since she'd referred to the two of them as 'we'. They had been apart for a long while and to be completely honest her heart had ached over the possibility that he might never see him again. She had cried alone in her chambers when the nights were long and lonely, when all she could do was imagine Stefan hand in hand with Lola. Cradling John in his arms, with all his money and land and power and his family she figured he never thought of her once and that's what pained her most. The thought that while she cried herself to sleep, alone with no one to trust and no one who trusted her, he was in another land with his wife and child, with true love and a child who would look up to him and she was just another piece of the past. She would never admit it to anyone and barely wanted to except it herself but she knew she still harbored feelings for her Lord Chancellor. She'd been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that she had reached her chambers.

Taking a large shaky breath she pushed open the doors to her rooms, closing them behind her, "Charlotte!" She called for one of her ladies.

The lady came running in to her Queen's call, "Yes your Grace?" She gave a tiny curtsey.

"Can you fetch me a small tray of food and a cup of herbal tea?"

"Yes your Grace." The girl curtseyed again and scurried out, leaving the Queen Mother to her thoughts once more.

She had an advantage that she hadn't planned with the whole 'Claude the Saint' ordeal. It had happened so quickly it was still a little blurry, she pursed her lips trying to remember what exactly had happened. First Claude had miraculously restored the cardinal's vision, then he'd claimed that she was sent by God to save him. This only led to more madness, including the cardinal's belief of her so called 'blessed womb'. She even laughed out loud at this, shaking her head at the thought. However she had a queer feeling about the way Narcisse had looked at the cardinal after his innocent touch to her stomach. She was sure the cardinal hadn't meant any harm however strange it had been she hadn't taken it offensively, though it seemed Narcisse had. What really made her heart stop was the way he'd looked at her, his gaze lingering on her stomach before drifting up to stare her in the eyes. Those large round orbs of blue that seemed to pierce her very soul, to rip her heart out and claim it for his own.

Earlier when she'd first seen him in the courtyard, the second their eyes had met her heart had flipped. As she greeted John she was all too aware of his eyes on her, gazing down on her as if trying to read her. When she'd stood to her full height they had stared at one another solemnly for a few minutes, he was silent because he was looking her up and down trying to memorize her. She was silent because she was sure she'd forgotten to breathe under his burning stare. She had stood there, stony still letting him x-ray her begging to know what he was thinking, if he was comparing her to Lola…he probably was. He had shown her long ago that she was unlovable, as had every other man that she'd ever known.

"Catherine?" A low baritone voice cracked her thoughts as her head snapped up to see Narcisse, carrying her tray of food and her cup of tea.

From the moment he'd seen her in the courtyard he'd felt as though he might die, she was even more radiant then he remembered. A few stray golden curls falling around her face, which was lit by a warm smile for both him and John. He watched her go to her knees beside the child, cooing him and smoothing his hair gently. As the nanny led him away she stood, still smiling but this time it didn't reach her eyes. Her dark hazel eyes were filled with sadness, longing, regret for what was lost…for Francis, a pain that he knew all too well. He examined her for a long while, watching her fake smile slowly subside to a curious expression. As hard as he had tried he couldn't seem to rip his eyes from her as he took in every inch of her, from the freckles on her hands to the way she stood, nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

He had cleared his throat and she'd jumped a bit, before instantly letting her mask fall into place. She started to explain why she hadn't immediately brought him home and what Leeza was doing. As she filled him in on the business of France he couldn't help notice that she was moving closer to him and her voice was returning to it's natural tone, leaving the stern indifferent act behind. Then all of a sudden she was inches from his face, her expression serious as if she didn't realize his now labored breath, "I need you back, in full fighting form I understand your grieving but I… _France_ needs you at her side."

He gazed deeply into her eyes for a few moments before saying, "I am ready to put up a battle but with all due respect you do not understand my grief."

She had taken a step back from him and smiled sadly, shaking her head, "If anyone understands the pain of loosing someone you love before you're able to tell them what they mean to you it's me." With that she had turned and headed back into the castle.

He had stared after her in sad understanding, he'd been too quick to speak…of course she knew the pain. Henry for one, she'd told him a long time for her love of Henry and how he'd broken her heart multiple times. She'd poured her broken heart out to him, telling him of all those cold nights and how she couldn't produce an heir, but of course that'd been when she'd trusted him. Oh and don't forget Francis, he had seen the result of his death, her pale cheeks and blank eyes. He was truly amazed at how many times her heart had broken yet she was a warrior, she stood tall, and she was a miracle if there ever was one.

On the subject of miracles the fact that 'Claude the Saint' fooled the cardinal was just between hilarious and stupid. How could anyone in his or her right mind would think Claude was sent by God to heal the cardinal? Good Lord Claude had probably slept with half the men at French Court and once tried to woo him into her bed as well. Then came to mind the subject of Catherine's 'blessed womb' he would have laughed out loud if it were not for the fact that the cardinal had his hand on Catherine's stomach. Suddenly something jumped in his chest and he didn't have to think to know that it was jealousy. Snatching the cardinal's hand away from Catherine's stomach he found himself staring into her hazel eyes, if he didn't know better he would have thought he saw longing in her gaze. However his thoughts were bursted by her high-pitched "Yesssss!" It startled him but then he realized she was going to play along.

Before she walked out she had whispered in his ear that this could be to their advantage but he was more aware of her hot breath on his face and that mischievous glint in her eyes. He watched her prance away to her chambers where he planned to meet her in an hours time so they could discuss a way to sway Claude to their side. In the meantime he'd cleaned up his old chambers and tried…but failed not to think about Catherine. The hour slugged by and finally he couldn't wait anymore, not only did he want to discuss Claude but also a greater matter, where they stood with one another. With this decision in mind he headed off to her chambers, when he arrived he found the servant with a tray for her. "You, is that for the Queen Mother?"

"Y…Yes your Grace." She stammered, oh he remembered her she was the unfortunate lady who'd walked in on Catherine and himself in a most…compromising situation. By the look she was giving him he knew she remembered this particular moment as well and was looking quite uncomfortable.

"I'll bring this to her." He said gesturing to the tray.

"Y…you are not to be l…let in without the Queen Mother 's permission." She stumbled.

"I'm expected, you needn't worry." He said calmly but the comment stung, he knew he didn't deserve her trust but it hurt all the same.

"Y…Yes your Grace." The lady nodded and handed the tray to him, curtseying and hurrying away.

Quietly he entered her chambers to find her seated at her desk, obviously in deep thought because she seemed oblivious to his presence. "Catherine?" He asked but she spaced him out.

"Catherine?" She still didn't look at him, almost as though she was staring through him.

" _Catherine?"_ This time her head snapped up to look at him, surprise was soon replaced by a smile but again it didn't reach her eyes.

"Stefan, have you replaced Charlotte?" She asked, getting up from her desk and going over to him, taking the food from his hands.

"No but I wouldn't refuse the position, if it meant spending more time with you."

She was bending over to set the tray of food on her table and at his comment she sent him a smirk over her shoulder. Then she picked up her tea and walked over to him once more, "You're early, it hasn't been an hour yet."

"Hasn't it?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

She sent him a knowing look before sitting on the couch and gesturing for him to do the same, "Stefan…why are you _really_ here?" Her heart was pounding in her ears but her tone was serene and steady.

He looked at her a while before replying, "I need to know where we stand with one another."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion, "As in?"

"Well uh…are we just work colleagues or are we friends…or do you hate me…or?"

She had been wondering about the same thing for a long time, "I um…I value your friendship and…um…yeah." She stammered.

Her nervousness took him off guard, "You don't know either do you?"

She shook her head looking at her tea silently, "Stefan…I don't know if I can trust you, I want to I really do but…" She took a sip of her tea before continuing, "You haven't done much to earn my trust and I need to trust you before our friendship can continue."

"What can I do to prove myself to you?"

"I…I don't know I just…this is so hard to explain." She shook her head.

"What's hard to explain? I'm here to listen."

"Can't you see? I can't tell you because I can't trust you!"

"If you can't even tell me what I can do to regain that trust we aren't going to get anywhere."

"Maybe that's for the best. Maybe we should just go our separate ways!" She still refused to look at him.

"Was this your plan all along?! Did you only let me come back to France because you didn't want some Spaniard as your Lord Chancellor? Would you have left me in England forever if not for your predicament?!"

"So what if I had?!" She growled.

"I knew it! You just brought me back because it was in _your_ convenience!"

"What do you care? It's not like there's something you need here in France!"

"I need _you!"_ He burst out without thinking.

"Well just great because I need you too!" She yelled at him, her head finally snapping up too stare him in the face, her great hazel eyes filled with unshed tears.

They just stared at one another for a long time before Catherine finally managed to choke out the words, "I can't trust you."

"No. Catherine please…" He reached out and took her hand, " _Please."_

Her heart was screaming for her to accept him to let him in, but her trained conscious was telling her to get up and order him to leave, yet she did neither. "I can't trust you." She repeated again, "I can't." She shook her head as tears started to trickle down her porcelain cheeks.

Never had he regretted his betrayal, his usury, his blackmail more then he did in this moment. The moment when he needed her most and this time she turned her back on him. She had every right to do so, not to trust him, to feel noting but hatred towards him but oh how it pained him to see the battle she was fighting within herself. It would have been easier if she had just smacked him in the face and called him a dirty cheating liar but this, _this_ was torture. Seeing her so torn just as he was, "Catherine I can change!"

She shook her head, "You can't."

"I can and I will, _for you."_

"Stefan…" He suddenly wrapping his arms around her cut her off, it was like someone had stuck a hole in the damn. Now there was a flood. Tears cascaded endlessly down her face as she hugged him back wanting to feel the strength of his embrace. All those nights when she would hug her pillow for dear life she would think of this, of this moment, when he would hug her. When her wet cheeks were no longer in the feather pillow but in the crook of his neck. When the blankets weren't warming her shivering person but instead his chest and warm breath. When that strong yet gentle hand would rub her back softly soothing her choked sobs.

"Shhh, shh, we'll work it out." He said quietly, still rubbing her back.

A wave of utter exhaustion swept over her, she had been so caught up the last few weeks with all this stuff with Spain and Charles. She had hardly gotten a moment to breathe and now in his arms she finally let her eyes flutter to a close. Everything had been so overwhelming not to mention the fact that she'd been having horrid nightmares ever since the Red Knight scenario. In the back of her mind she knew she should probably get up or at least get Narcisse to leave yet she felt so much safer in his arms. Subconsciously she curled her legs up and leaned her head on his chest, "I can't trust you." She murmured again.

"I know…but I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Okay." She agreed wearily.

Soon after that she fell into the first peaceful sleep in weeks, no nightmares about Red Knights or hands around her neck. No longing dreams for love lost or Mary, only the warm embrace of someone long lost. Narcisse continued to rub her back absentmindedly whilst watching her breath gently, her long red dress spread around her and her copper curls smelled of vanilla and cranberries.

Claude had been on the way to her Mother's chambers to discuss some matter concerning the cardinal. However when she opened the door to her rooms she found something most unexpected; her Mother sleeping in Narcisse's arms. Her cheek resting on his chest and her legs curled up on the couch behind her, Narcisse was stroking her hair gently and hadn't noticed her enter.

Claude's first instinct was to launch into an interrogation about what exactly they were doing but then she realized something. She hadn't seen her Mother this at peace since she could remember. Plus she recalled that a few nights prior she'd been taking a nightly stroll when passing her Mother's chambers she had heard her making some sort of whimpering noise. Expecting her to be having a night of passion she'd burst into Catherine's chambers only to find her sitting on the bed, knees to her chest and rocking herself as she cried. Claude had been horrified and quickly retreated unsure how to feel about the whole situation. She would question both her Mother and her Lord Chancellor about this later but for now…for now she'd let them be. Quietly she retreated from the room leaving the two of them in peace.

They would face many more trials at French Court and they would have to win back one another's trust. He would have to recover from the loss of Lola and she would have to open her heart for one. Only this time they would do it together because it takes two, it takes two sacrifices, you have to get through life together.


End file.
